1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a communication technology. More particularly, the present application relates to a handheld communication device and a communication method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Handheld electronic devices become indispensable in daily life of most of the people because of the advantages of small size, lightweight and portability. Recently, the handheld electronic devices can perform data transmission through wireless network in addition to the telephony communication. Accordingly, the design trend of the handheld electronic devices is related to wireless and high data transmission speed. The antenna is responsible for data transmission/receiving thus it becomes more and more important. Efficient data transmission can be achieved by using a well-designed antenna.
However, only the condition of free space is taken into consideration in the conventional handheld electronic device design process. When the handheld electronic device is operated in a hand mode, the hand and the head of the user may absorb part of the energy radiated from the antenna and affect the operation of the antenna. The performance of the antenna is degraded since the frequency band that the antenna operates in would shift to the lower ones due to the hand and the head of the user.
Accordingly, what is needed is a handheld communication device and a communication method of the same to overcome the above issues.